


Leave Them

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Actually this is mainly Spones porn, M/M, Multi, because McSpirk is life, but Jim makes a surprise appearance at the end, so it's McSpirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Pon Farr isn't quite over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Them

Len examined himself as he waited for his food to finish warming up. He was covered in hickeys and bruises, and he turned away from the door to find the spare dermal regenerator they stored in the kitchen just in case. He spun at a noise in the doorway to find Spock watching him with dark eyes.

"You will leave the marks hidden under your clothes." He ordered. Len was unable to stop himself from looking Spock up and down once, meeting his gaze again to find his bondmate looking smug. Len raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"And if I don't?"

Spock moved across the kitchen, almost too fast for Len to see, and pinned him to the countertop.

"You will." He repeated as Len's cock began to harden, matching Spock's, which pressed into Len's thigh. Len inhaled sharply as Spock's fingertip slipped inside his hole, already loose and sore after almost a week of sex.

Len gritted his teeth and provoked, "And if I don't?"

Spock's eyes darkened even more and Len swallowed as a spike of lust shot through his body. Spock lifted him easily and Len gasped as the hard tabletop pressed against his back, Spock standing between his legs with a hand wrapped loosely around Len's throat. Spock put his fingers to Len's meld points and Len shivered as a tingle swept through him.

"What did you do, hobgoblin?" Len demanded. Spock stared down at him impassively, hand tightening slightly around his throat before he let go and took Len's hands instead. He pushed inside Len with one firm motion, and Len's eyes rolled back with pleasure as Spock hit his prostate.

"Oh, god, Spock," Len babbled as Spock took his cock in one hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and leant down to suckle on a pink nipple, as happily as a hungry newborn.

"Leave the marks." Spock repeated, licking a trail over to Len's other nipple to suck that one into his mouth. The replicator beeped behind them, but neither paid it any mind.

"Ah, Spock, gonna come, Spock," Len groaned, head smacking back into the table.

"No," Spock replied, dark amusement laced through his voice, "You shall not."

Len moaned in equal pleasure and frustration as Spock picked up the pace, now leaving trails of dark marks across his lover's torso, making new ones and renewing faded.

"What? No...that tingle, that's what you did..." Len tried to push at Spock, but his weak hits did nothing to his stronger partner.

"You will not orgasm until you have agreed to leave the marks under your clothes." Spock looked up to meet Len's eyes. "As you and Jim would say, 'I can do this all day'."

He let go of Len's other hand to flick his thumb over one nipple as he laved the other with his tongue and rubbed his other thumb along Len's slit, cock still pushing into his prostate with every thrust. Len arched up with a scream at the sensations.

"Please, please, let me come, Spock, please," Len begged.

"You will leave the marks?"

"Yes, yes, please, please," He sobbed. The tingle rushed through his body again. Right behind it crashed his orgasm. Len barely noticed when Spock followed behind him, simply sagging bonelessly against the table. Spock pulled out and walked off, returning a moment later with a damp cloth.

He wiped Len down quickly, thankfully not lingering at his nipples or cock when Len hissed with overstimulation. Spock tossed the cloth to the side and carefully picked up Len, who didn't move as Spock settled him in bed and climbed in next to him.

"Holy crap, Spock, what did you do to him?" Jim popped up on Len's other side.

"Hush, ashayam, Leonard is sleeping." Spock rebuked gently, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Looks like he was mauled." Jim muttered, laying back down and apologising quietly when Len hissed as the arm settled over his chest.

\---

"Damn it, Spock!" Len plucked at his skintight black undershirt, which clearly defined his perked up nipples. They were extremely sensitive after Len and Spock's last romp on the table. He met the Vulcan's gaze in the bathroom mirror and glared at him. "Fuck you."

Spock stepped up to his back, running one hand over his chest while sucking at the rounded tip of his ear.

"Perhaps later." Spock breathed into his ear. A moment later, the door to their quarters hissed as he left for shift.

"Damn teasing Vulcan." Len hissed. Jim started laughing in the other room. Len rolled his eyes. "I'm dating two asses."

"But you love us," Jim snickered.

Len looked down at his hands. Softly, he said to himself, "Yes, God help me, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was originally just going to be PWP, but somehow fluff worked its way in at the end?  
> ...I don't even know anymore, guys.  
> Anyways, I'm on tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever, so come check it out and say hi.  
> Sorry that it's been a couple months since my last post.  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> I promise I'm almost done with a non-porn AOS work that I'll be posting soon.  
> See ya then, I guess.  
> Bye guys :)


End file.
